Buffet of Goodness
Welcome to the Buffet of Goodness! Owned by JC the Buffet of Goodness is most definitely one of the most awesome rooms on Kongregate! The atmosphere is welcoming and friendly. We are always open to new members and like to keep things fun and light. We pride ourselves in having a diverse room welcome to any type of person! The people of the Buffet like to keep things respectful as to make it a more comfortable room. Come on in and say Hi, we have been told we are one of the most welcoming rooms around! __TOC__ Users 'JCiesla' JCieslais the best owner of the Buffet of Goodness! He's been a resident of the room for almost all of his kongregate history. He was recently modded and is now the head mod of the Buffet! He's a fun loving guy and easy to get along with. JC is even tempered and he's an excellent mod. Don't break the rules and you'll have no problem getting along with JC! He's helpful and is the guy to come to if you have any questions about kong! He tends to be overly nice with warnings. Oh and he's a game designer as well! In short, he PWNS!!!!! 'AceFenrir' He's the ace in the hole. He comes and goes. He's nearly ALWAYS afk and when he comes online the chat is revived. AceFenrir! Badge hoor and the self proclaimed King-of-the-Trolls!(Which is really Dank) This guy is a former chat whore, and he's been all over the place ifyaknowwhatimean. ;) Ace is a friendly person, who always has some random link to post or a song name from one of his favorite bands. You can't really seek this guy and talk to him since he always has something do. Ace also has an unusual fetish towards Grace and loves to quote her and screen what she says so he can post it up on his worship alter for Grace."Grace2020: Ace is a really nice guy- once you get to know him. Just don't make him mad. Or he'll ride you up a wall." Grace2020 ' Grace is sooooo random and adds comedy to the buffet, just don't make her angry, or she will peck at you with her beak. Trained by Largo in the streets of Mexico, Grace achieved fame from her cock fights and won numerous titles, fame and money. Unfortunately she didn't spend her money wisely and bought endless amounts of chocolate, cheese, chicken quesadillas so she had to relocate to Canada. She is so fun to chat with and always makes us laugh, whether it's being random or having fail timing with her post. She loves to huggle and make random noises. Apparently she is a sandwich or burrito but I heard recently she is a slow cooked extra tender chicken thigh....Anyways, ''Grace is a semi- retired reg but be warned, she strikes like a ninja and appears in the chat when you least expect it. Whenever you need a lift, just ask Grace for a huggle."Have a nice day, love yaz and hugs*" '''DreamTheory Hi ya! That's me, DreamTheory. I traded my main account for DreamTheory, which I'm getting on much more often, but killa is famous ^^. So, about me, I'm a proud furfag (gay and a furry), smart, love to talk and speak my mind, hear my music (I LOVE MUSIC!!!!), read books, and write. I haven't been on much, but when I do get on, stop by and say hi! No longer a regular of the buffet - Left for the room Paradise. 'LargoJoeSqueezle' This guy is the most outgoing guy you will ever meet, in BoG of course. Largo, is an alright guy to talk with and is always up for a good conversation or flaming Danktolker. He is always listening to music or off getting high somewhere ( LOL ). Largo loves girls with braces because they keep it METAL!!! \m/(>.<)\m/ 'Always seek Largo if you want to have some good laughs. Largo winks a lot...mostly at Grace, and she always blows kisses back...or slaps him. :) 'Rebellion777 Rebellion777 is the nice guy in the Buffet. If you're a female and if you go into the Buffet of Goodness saying how sad you are or that you had a bad day, Reb will come out of his AFK state and will talk to you. He's basically another girlfriend, lol. But yeah, Reb is a fun guy to be around with and you'll always have a meaningful conversation unless he starts to nerd out talking and manga and videogames. 'Bramblestar117' Bramblestar117 is a follower of the Rules of the Buffet, especially the first one. He is also the Official Cat Lover© of the Buffet. This guy is hilarious, he can be obnoxious at some points and you'll get to like him as you know him better. 'Dukemaster911' Duke can be funny alot, but most of the time, he's going off yelling at a newcomer to the Buffet. That's not all you want to find out for though. Whenever you bring up zombies around Duke, He'll give you an hour lecture about how zombies are real and how he spends his life fighting by them. This is not'' ''a conversation you want to get into. Duke has his good days, and his bad days. Make sure you catch him on a good day before you decide to talk to him. He also thinks Kongregate was made for cybering. - You have been warned! 'Tenaomeana' Ten is the most awexome guy you will ever meet. He has a fetish for Mr. Saturns and even created a gang of colored Mr. Saturns. Just don't call him Tena(He deserves it though, for making alternate accounts named after Buffet regulars, making them look bad) or he will start roleplaying, mute you, and or both. >:] Call him Tena anyways, he knows he likes to play the girl sometimes. He hates it when people think he is girl, and likes greeting people he knows with "ZOE EMM JEE (name)!!!!!". He is on alot, either on Tenaomean, OrangeMrSaturn or one if his other alts. Ten is like that one grape in a bunch that never grew up, basically a little brother. If trolls go on to insult him, he tends to get upset and stays idle until his big brother Largo comes in and eats the troll up like a fatman eating cake. His favorite words are 'toast', 'bagels', and 'potatoes'. 'Danktolker' I have no clue why this guy wasn't added earlier. I guess he was just that hated. :P This guy...is the most religious guy you'll see in all the chatrooms! He's so righteous, that at first, it seems like he's just playing games for fun, leveling up and obtaining badges, but in reality he is observing which games are the most violent so he can report them to the FBI. He is also so misunderstood, because what seems to most people as trolling, and giving Christianity a bad name, he is actually preaching the word of God to the members of the Buffet and at the same time writing a report to his minister on how to preach in chat rooms over the internet. Dank is a role model to many people because of his strength he had towards so many tragedies in his life. Mr. Dan K Tolker is not only 26 years of age but he is a proud virgin. He is also a war hero, that went to Iraq but never fought. Dank lost his legs in the war, but he didn't get shot at, he didn't get hit by a bazooka, Dank lost his artificial legs from a luggage mix up when he was there for Spring Break. His original legs were amputated when he was a young boy. His mother died in the tragedy that was 9/11, his father has breast cancer and one of his three sisters has passed away. What made the news, besides the passing of his mother, was his uncle Herb who was the first ever person to die of a Marijuana overdose. Just don't insult Christianity(Rule 7 of the Buffet: DO NOT FEED DANKTOLKER!), he will always come back at you with an insult like calling you a Socialist or that as soon as you learned how to walk you were molested by your father, lol. But yeah, this guy is cool, well at night at least. If you stay up long enough, you can see his true side, which is still trollsome but at the least not religious. AceFenrir on Danktolker: "BoG's entertainment after dark. ;D" "Danktolker: Never forget friends, Jesus loves you all" 'Soba' Soba is a chill tree throwing hippie who tell it like it is. Also bros with killa9513 and SecondStage. She also despises Rule 3. Hey, go figure. Really, she's a calm gal, always somewhat optimistict, like the person that sees the cup with liquid in it, never half full or half empty, it just has liquid. She comes on sometimes and when she does, she's a laff. Great person to make an acquaintance with. 'riceluvr' riceluvr is a young Asian girl, who is single.(Suddenly guys with Asian fetish's invade the Buffet lol) She's filipina...(Suddenly all the guys leave thinking she was Korean) Teehee. rice is one of the sweetest chicks in the Buffet and she's funny/random, plus she has a little wild side begging to come out. *Cough* PUMA *Cough* She has the 3B's, Brains...well not really. Braun...hm, nothing in this category. As for Beauty, what can be more beautiful than white rice surrounded by a bowl? ;) rice loves to chat with anyone, especially if she is happy because she got some action. xP You can talk about anything with her except the things that the birds and the bees use, lol. 'Mancart' Cultured and sophisticated, his witty repartee is legend within the Buffet. Always quick with a kind word or a helping hand, he is one of the pillars of the Kongregate Community. All who have met find him Christ-like in demeanor, and wilds animals often gather around him in large groups. Lol, just kidding. Mancart lives on a couch in the corner, and he feeds on n00b blood. This guy isn't an immature punk. He's a man! He makes most men, including Chuck Norris and the most interesting man(Dos Equis guy) in the universe to tremble in fear! One of the oldest members in the Buffet, he smokes weed recreationally and drinks alcohol or both, till he sees purple squirrels, lol. he's a cool guy, who has his own opinions. Don't even try to argue, he will stump you with his manly logic. If you want to get his attention, since he's afk most of the time, just say Mancart is a n00b! And he will hit you harder then a young woman's first period. 'DARKOBLIVION' Yes, his name is obnoxious to type out. Dark is a random kid, always coming in the Buffet to say crazy things. He’s a funny guy, and is always trying to make the mood welcoming. He can get a little obnoxious but he calms down quick so it’s all good. Dark’s friendly and… and… Awesome! :D Everyone should try and meet him, that's how awesome he is! 'ultrament2' The unofficial reg of the buffet, he's been in the buffet since his account was made. Ultra is a nice guy who likes to joke around but at the same time can be a troll, and he will put you in your place if you Spam, Troll(Hypocrite much, lol), Being a noob, Game-Spamming. He can be random at times, but most of the time when he chats, he roleplays. Just mute him if he annoys you. :D GrouchyBlueBear ♥s him -Tear-''' TarynDarkwind TarynDarkwind is the most awesome dwarf mod ever. No, scratch that, he is THE Dwarf mod. ^_^ Taryn is freakin awesome. He’s treated like any other user in the Buffet, we try to keep the room mod friendly. I love to poke fun at him and he’s good at taking a joke. He contributes to the convos and helps keep things fun and under control. He’s got a great personality and will put a smile on your face if you are ever down. Ladies be warned… he is a huge flirt! Everyone loves the Taryn! Taryn is fair, and he gives you warnings about following the rules. He doesn’t judge people, and he’s an all around friendly guy. Need help getting a badge? He has every single one! If you ever need anything you can call on this guy. Oh and he used to own The Buffet. LilMissStefi LilMissStefi That's meh! You are being warned that I am a bit of a kook. I came to the Buffet back in December when I joined and decided that I was there to stay. Not much more to say. I'm pretty outgoing so feel free to say hey! I can't come on as often because of my internet *cry* puc4444 puc4444 is a bit of a smart-aleck. He loves to mess with people. This guy is constantly joking around and is saying the craziest thing you could possibly hear. He livens up the Buffet to the extreme! He’s a nice guy (though he does pick on people a lot) and is definitely worth talking to. Though he would rather you not know… he’s a nice guy! The doucheist person in the room!!! Stefi stop troolin. Im a douchebag. Always been a douchebag always will be a douchebag. Now show me yer bewbs-Puc Krysamu He’s Russian and proud of it. Krysamu is a little rough around the edges, but once you get to know him he’s a real shit guy. He has a bit of a temper, so don’t be too offended if he doesn’t take a liking to you. You are being warned now, he uses -- instead of a comma. He enjoys sharing his music taste with others and always has a you tube link ready. He says some creepy things, but they make life more interesting! Nassam This kid is a fucking Iraqi terrorist. He’s down on himself a lot, but don’t listen to it! He’s a big flirt with the ladies… You have been warned. Nassam’s dangerous to talk to and he’s always making things more boring. He says some kooky stuff but it makes the Buffet the risky place it is. You have been warned. It's a fucking battlefield. Nassam Hussein!! XxSpiderxX Spider my man! This guy is the reason I bothered to stay in the Buffet after a bad first day. He’s a self proclaimed peace keeper of the Buffet. (He gets a little out of hands sometimes) He’s a amusing kid and never stops to make things more exciting in the Buffet.He is a hilarious guy, and is KIDDING when he jokes about wanting your babies. Spider doesn’t get online as much as he used to, but when he is there he’s an awesome talkative fellow! All right, people. I have no idea if you read this anytime soon. But this is Alex(XxSpiderxX) Oh! You have no idea how much I miss Kong. I used to be a reg. until things got messed up at home. As soon as I read my section. I smiled. Aha. Jc, my man. I miss you. I know that you're doing any amazing job at being a mod. I'll be back soon. Kong - The Buffet Of Goodness, is like my home. So, hopefully that place is still standing and fun. I miss you all! (: Checkmark This is one crazy weird guy. He likes to mess up the chat coming in and announcing random things. Checkmark is an awesome guy though and he’s great fun to goof off with. He gets lost easy, and is constantly trying to find out what we have changed the topic to now. He likes things fun and is kinda outrageous. Oh and there are like 10 Checkmark slaves and other Checkmarks. Not sure if they are all him or not, but they are all definitely as weird! (meant in a good way XD) His new account is ForeverLoading! Add him! RideTheSky He is a self proclaimed ladies man and tries to appeal to the women of the chat. If he's not chatting he is usually watching movies all the time so if he doesn't answer he is probably watching something(e.g. porn, hentai, yaoi, 2 girls 1 cup, etc). Ride is always saying qoutes from his favorite people and has an insult for almost everything. He is not a great person to talk to and a really bad friend. Page Editing ''Current editing will be done only by mature people, like LargoJoeSqueezle. :D Lol, if you think you belong on here as a regular, then you don't.' Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners